Naruto: The Fox, the Dragon and the Vampire
by demonzone2571
Summary: Minato has fallen in battle during his battle with the kyuubi and has sealed the beast in his son. Ryoku (OC) was given the task of protect Kushina and Naruto. So he devises a plan to send him and his new family to another dimension where he'll meet the crew of Yokai academy. Naruxharem. OCxHarem.


**NARUTO**

**Prologue**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rosario+Vampire or any other anime/ However OC and Story are of my own. If I did Naruto would've ended the war already in the anime… BOYCOTT FILLERS!**

The beast was humongous.

Whenever it let out a roar, the very land itself shook.

Its whirling tails churned up massive thunder storms which tore the sky. Its razor-sharp claws ripped right through the flesh and bones of the oncoming ninjas. Its long pointed fangs easily chewed up the toughest enemy.

Even its eyes would kill, for one piercing glance from them could make its opponents combust into flames.

The Kyuubi was unleashed upon Konoha through the actions of the mysterious individual who kidnapped Kushina during the birth of her son. Ryoku and a group of Konoha ninja were making a B-line for the Fox demon "we're reaching the range of its tails, so stay sharp and try not to get killed!", Ryoku told his follower. The fox then sensed their presence and turned toward them. **"Gaa-oooooooooooo!"** the fox howled again. Ryoku then preformed hand signs then stopped "**Water Style: Leviathan Barrier**!" Ryoku commanded, and then water began to emerge from the very trees around them, thus crumbling the surrounding forest. The water gathered in front of him and began to take the form of a giant sea beast. The shock wave from the howl finally made it to them "Brace yourselves!" Ryoku yelled as his jutsu began to absorb the impact of the roar.

The roar finally quieted down and Ryokus' jutsu turned back into water _"a second too late then we'd be barbeque…. Extra crispy" _Ryoku thought to himself as he examined the resulting damage from just its roar. Ryoku and his followers recollected themselves, but eight ninja were unaccounted for they might've been killed from the roar or they ran away before the smoke cleared up. Now only left with four ninja including him continued to head for the Nine-Tails hoping to cut him off before it reached Konoha itself.

Meanwhile, the main forces nervously watched from a distance as the beast got closer. They were all well trained and were ready for mortal combat, but the very thought of fighting the Kyuubi still terrified them. They all knew that they could never kill the fox. But they all decided to give it their best shot anyway. They raise a battle cry so loud that Ryoku could hear it from his location _"so they've finally stopped wetting their pants and finally started to get serious… humans are a very interesting species"_ he thought to himself as he raced toward the battle.

The fox just squinted at them at first. Then it roared, shattering their jutsu with very little ease. Fire jutsu vanished into thin air and ninja were scattered across the floor torn to shreds from his roar alone. The others didn't run away even though the entire front line was destroyed with only a single howl, but quickly fired up their own jutsu. As Ryoku approached the battle at first he thought it was a one-sided battle with the Kyuubi having the upper hand, but the ninja were putting up a fight landing direct blows. The shinobi who were called into battle were considered masters. Each one had managed to land direct hits which they considered to be deathblow. They all figured that the creature might be hurt, even at least a little, but only Ryoku knew that all their effort was in vain.

When the Fox emerged from the smoke, the ninja all froze in shock. The beast looked exactly the same! Not one scratch was made on its hide. Ryoku then charged at it at high speed and managed to land a punch. The demon fox winched in pain after Ryokus' attack and to everyone's surprise the fox cried in pain. Ryoku then rebounded after touching ground and charged at the fox again. The fox was not ready to receive another blow so it swung one of its tails at him, but was stopped for during his charge; Ryoku had performed hand signs **"Water Style: Leviathan Barrier!"** which created a powerful water barrier, but because the fox was the spirit of fire the barrier didn't exist for long after it touched its tail, but it was all he needed, for before the barrier dissipated, he manage to land another blow.

Suddenly, the fox rebounded from Ryoku's attack and slid forward, too fast for anyone, but Ryoku to see. It slammed into the ninja who were about to release their jutsu during its clash with the young Anbu Captain. The front line survivors, who had retreated after their attack, somehow evaded the blow, because before the fox's attack were to make contact, Ryoku performed another set of hand signs **"Earth Style: Giant Earth Wall!"** which then created a Wall made of the very Earth itself. The fox grew ever more furious so it decided to go of its most powerful attack. It let out a massive roar and then Blood-red orbs emerged from its body no one, but Ryoku knew what was about to happen and he had to work fast. The orb then started to accumulate near the fox's mouth as Ryoku started to perform a complex system of hand signs. As Ryoku ran ever faster, wings had sprouted from his back and he took off into the sky to intercept its attack.

As Ryoku got in range of its attack, the Fox had finished preparing its own final attack, and then a menacing voice was heard throughout the land **"now you pathetic humans shall suffer my eternal wrath… Tailed-Beast Bomb" **the voice said, but Ryoku knew full well whose voice that was; it was the Nine-Tails who spoke just now and had launched its attack. Then Ryoku who had finished his hand signs began to surge with red lightning. He then held out his arm and a massive ball of red electricity began to form in the space between his hands. **"Thunder Dragon Style: Photon Cannon Blast!" **he yelled as a large red beam shoot out from his hands and then collided with the Kyuubi's own attack. When the attacks collided, the nine-tails was shock to see someone holding off his own attack and still holding strong. Then the collision of the attacks made Kyuubi's own attack become unstable and before the two realized it both attacks exploded send the two flying several miles away from each other.

The nine tails had slammed into a mountain side while Ryoku slammed into the Great Stone Faces of the Hokage. Ryoku then crawled out of the creator he made and looked around "damn that's some power he's got on him… but if this keeps up forget mountain we can call this the Hill of the Great Stone Faces" he said to himself as he expanded his wings to take off again. The mountain side which the nine-tails slammed into was nothing more but a deep cave which then exploded from the fox's rage. The two then charged at each other at blind speed which even the master ninja couldn't keep up, then the two appeared facing each other covered in cuts, bruises, and scars.

Then something which no one not even Ryoku could have predicted it from happening. The Nine-Tailed Fox suddenly turned its head in a different direction. It was what the ninja of the leaves had been hoping for as well as someone that Ryoku wasn't expecting to see on the battlefield.

A gigantic toad hopped over their bodies and had landed on the other side both the Fox and Ryoku. "Gamabunta….. Wait if he's here then Minato's here too" he told himself as he flew to the Giant toad and then landed on top of its head right next to a blonde-haired man. Ryoku then kneeled to the man "Yondaime-sama why have you come to the battlefield and where's Kushina-san… answer me Minato Namikaze!" he demanded from him, but go no answer. Ryoku then stood up and grabbed him by the collar of his coat and looked at him straight in the eye "Minato you…." Before he finished his sentence he then felt something gently grab his sleeve, then he looked down and saw a baby in Minato's arms. "Minato what are you going to do with your son?" he asked him. Minato only smiled then said "look after my wife and son for me….. Please protect them in my stead" was Yondaime's final answer.

Ryoku's eyes then widen for he knew what Minato was about to do, but before he was given the chance to stop him, Minato with blinding speed places a seal on Ryoku and had teleported him back on the Mountain of the Great Stone Faces. "Damn that Minato and his **Flying Thunder God Jutsu**" he said as he tried to pick himself up. Then he heard a blood-curdling scream. Ryoku knew what was happening and then he took off at top speed to try and stop the Yondaime from completely his Forbidden Jutsu. The ninja including Ryoku gaped in astonishment as a soft light rose up from the fox. All of a sudden, the light zoomed into the Yondaime and enters his son. It was too late for Ryoku to have stopped his friend.

The Nine-Tailed fox, which many shinobi couldn't harm, slowly crumpled to the ground. Ryoku then landed on the giant toad next to his fallen friend. He then picked-up the tiny infant whom the yondaime used to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox "I promise Minato-sama that I'll protect Kushina and your son" he then turned to the baby who was fast asleep "Naruto N. Uzumaki" he said as he cradled the infant in his arms. Gamabunta then took a puff from his pipe and looked to see those who were on his head **"I know you would do Minato proud in looking after his family… I can't think of anyone else who would do a better job in protecting his family" **the Chief Toad said to comfort the young Anbu Captain. Ryoku then turned to Gamabunta "thank you my friend I'll do my best, but I don't know how Kushina will take the fact that her son is the new Kyuubi Jinchuriki and that her husband has fallen in battle and on top of that…. He left me in charge of their well-being" he asked the giant toad as he searched the answers to his questions from the giant toad. The toad just sighed **"that's up to you young one, however that's something that you should discuss with Lady Kushina" **the toad said as he took another puff from his pipe.

Before Ryoku had a chance to say anything a man appeared before him. The man had a cross-shaped scar on his chin, gauze which covered his forehead and right eye and was cloaked in traditional ninja grandmaster armor. Ryoku then narrowed his eyes as the man approached him "Danzō Shimura….. What the hell is the Head of Root doing out here?" he asked the man. Danzo walked over to Ryoku as the anbu captain took up a defense pose "Ryoku Tatsumori….. I'm here for one reason" he said as he pointed to the baby in the Tatsumori's arms. Ryoku then reached for his Ninjatō and revealed the blade to the man infront of him, but was pointing directly at Danzō fully ready to fight to protect the baby. The man then summoned 4 anbu to his side with their weapons fully ready to kill if need be. Danzo then took another step to Ryoku "hand over the boy and you may come out of this ordeal alive… that infant will become the weapon Konohagakure needs to instill fear in our enemies" he said to Ryoku as he extended his hand as if he were to receive his prize from the Anbu Captain. Danzo almost got to the boy, but was sent back by a powerful burst of demonic aura that was erupting from Ryoku's body.

Ryoku was covered in an aura of dark sapphire, his hair was levitating just above his neck becoming more feral-like, his usual emerald colored eyes changed to a menacing crimson red with slits for pupils, his canines extending creating fangs, his nails extended creating razor sharp claws; overall, he was beyond pissed to having to hear what Danzo had planned for the boy who was nuzzled in his arm completely asleep.

Gamabunta, the great toad chief literally began to tremble in fear as to what began to unfold on top his head. As he felt the enormous demonic aura erupting from Ryoku he'd wondered if the young anbus' chakra was even more menacing than the demon fox's own chakra. As he felt the demonic chakra he then noticed a very familiar and yet foreboding presence about it and then it hit him; his eyes had widened as he looked up to where the fight was going to take plan _"t-this….. This chakra…no…it-it can't be…. __Seiryū_ _the Azure Dragon of the East…How the hell is he still alive…..unless….. This shrimp is really the descendant of __General He Suwen the first Seiryu jinchuriki"_ Gamabunta thought.

As Ryoku readied his weapon with Naruto still at hand, many of the surviving ninja had jumped in the middle of the two with Hiruzen Sarutobi in the lead. He looked at the two one was covered in a sapphire hue of pure chakra ready to strike at the drop of a hat while the other was completely taken back on the actions of the pervious hokage. Danzo not wanting to miss his chance amongst the confusion he struck at the anbu, but was stopped by Asuma Sarutobi; Hiruzen's own son. Danzo stopped and turned to the old hokage "Hizuzen….. Why did you stop me? that child is the key to Konoha's security" he said to the old hokage. Ryoku then lashed out **"shut up you sac of shit….. I promised Minato that I'll look after Kushina and Naruto and I'll be damned if you or any of the civilian council members say otherwise"** he said with a voice that was a combination between his own and with some outer worldly presence. Ryoku's words sent a cold shiver down everyone's spine because they knew if anyone were to go against his words and a promise he made to the fourth hokage he'd go to extreme lengths to insure that he keeps his promise even if it meant the destruction of Konohagakure.

Danzo being the first to regain his composure looked at Hiruzen "Lord Sandaime Hokage that infant is the jinchuriki of the nine-tailed fox….. He's our weapon to use as we…!" He said before he was cut off when Ryoku lunged at him with the full intent to kill Danzo in cold blood, but was stopped by Shikaku Naru who'd used the Nara clan's signature jutsu the Shadow Possession Jutsu. He was stopped with his sword just inches away from Danzo's heart which truly scared the old shinobi. Hiruzen then approached Danzo with Ryoku looking at his back "I'm sorry Danzo, but I'm afraid that I must honor the promise the Yondiame made with this anbu captain and allow the infant and it's mother to be under his protection" he said to the now irritated Danzo and powering down Ryoku. Danzo grew a face the literially screamed hatred for the decision of the Sandaime. He turned to his ANBU and left the battlefield and knowing how Danzo thinks the way Ryoku did, he knew that this wasn't over….no not by a long shot. When the tension settled Hiruzen then ordered several of the ANBU to retrieve Kushina from where Minato last placed her, they nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves. Ryoku still holding the recently born Naruto was gently passing his right hand over his still sleeping face and gently smiled at the baby "I hope Kushina will understand… kami be damned if she ends up hating me in the end for not stopping Minato from using the….." he was then cut off by Hiruzen who put a hand on his shoulder "relax Tatsumori… she'll understand the situation and I'll put the boy and his mother under your custody until further notice" he stated to the ANBU captain hoping that his words will reassure him that he'll be able to keep the Yondaimes' promise.

Minutes later, the ANBU arrived with Kushina in tow who was crying. To Ryoku she'd been crying for quite some time, probably even before the ANBU went to retrieve her. When they released her she fell on her knees which indicated that she'd been weakened with the great ordeal which transpired leading to this turn of events. Ryoku walked over to her; she looked to him and realized that he was carrying her newly born son. Tears cascaded more showing that she was glad that her son was safe, but knew full well what had happened and what her son will suffer because of want her late husband had to do. He finally reached her and kneed to her showing her sleeping son in his arms. Ryoku looked at her with a face saying 'I'm sorry I failed you', but was surprised when Kushina lunged at him with an embrace, while trying not to hurt her son. She was crying on his ANBU vest Ryoku with his right arm wrapped it around Kushina and buried his face in the crown of her head. Then Ryoku heard something among Kushina crying that made him tighten his hold on her. She had said _"Please don't leave me….. please stay for me and my son"_ .

After some crying she finally fell asleep in his embrace knowing that the man that was the Yondaimes' friend will always be by her side both for her and her son. He had given Naruto to her and he picked up Kusina in bridal style while she was carrying her son. He then leaned close to her face and planted a soft kiss on her forehead "I promise with my life….. I'll always protect you" was all he said as the sun's warm light kissed the cold night away.


End file.
